


Perspective

by 777SARA



Series: 鸟妈妈系列 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Bat Family, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Frottage, Humor, M/M, Past Underage, Scenting, awkward family relationships, dick is a snugglebug, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/777SARA/pseuds/777SARA
Summary: Dick Grayson光溜溜地在Bruce床上醒来。事情看上去不能更糟糕了直到一个自称是Bruce儿子的小男孩告诉他他在17年后的未来。（what happened across the sea的续篇，Dick缩小到10岁然后吓坏了。）





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361269) by [Laroyena](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laroyena/pseuds/Laroyena). 



> 这篇文是原作者Laroyena作品的鸟妈妈系列第2篇，abo设定 ‘Dick是Damian的母亲’au。翻译文笔渣，如发现翻译不当请见谅，欢迎指正。无beta。

Dick眨着眼。

“Bruce?”他犹豫地叫道，即使他被安眠药弄得半睡半醒他也能认出他监护人的房间。而且他还没有。他精力充沛而且清醒，十根手指和十根脚趾都还健全，只不过他不记得是怎么到这来的。

同时，随着他等待他的监护人——或是Alfred,就此而言——来的那段时间，他意识到Bruce的房间看起来…不同了。

一样的床，床架和蠢透的木头雕版。一样的白床单。不过床头柜不同。看上去Bruce睡在左侧，他的床头柜好像没怎么变。然而，右侧可是大变样了。

举个例子，它不是空的。

“Bruce?”他提高了声音，开始恐慌。因为这都表明Bruce和别人睡在一张床上，而上次他看到Bruce他还是单身。

终于，他听到门外响起脚步声。

门开了，但他没预料到会看到一个小男孩——跟他差不多年纪——探头进来。

“你是谁？”Dick问，恐慌渐渐上升了一个等级。“Bruce在哪？”

“父亲在工作，”男孩说，Dick在听到父亲时吞了吞口水。父亲？“你是——这不可能——Grayson?”

“Dick!”Dick说。他用被子盖住自己然后藏在底下，起码这些单子还有Bruce的味道。他们闻起来很亲切。“Dick Grayson!我现在就想要Bruce!”

他没从被子底下出来，哪怕他听见那个男孩溜出去关上门之后也没有。他眼角开始冒出泪花。

他不知道发生了什么，他在哪里，是不是某些敌人找到他了而且他的幻觉跟真的一样。

在他睡着之前，他产生了个奇怪的念头：如果Bruce和别人睡在一起，Dick应该能闻出另一个人的信息素。但没有，那很好。就只是Bruce,还有Dick自己甜甜的气味。所以这可能就是个梦？

他合上眼，希望自己快醒过来。  
——————  
“Dick.”有人在晃他的胳膊。Dick眨着眼醒过来然后意识到几件事：之前那个男孩回来了，离他更近了；他裸着带在被子底下，之前恐慌的时候他没注意到这点；以及Bruce是那个晃他胳膊的人。

“Bruce!”他朝他的监护人扑过去，把鼻子埋进他的颈窝里。这是Bruce没错：Bruce好闻的alpha信息素，Bruce环在他背上的大手。他终于把自己拉开看向这个人——然后注意到Bruce看着老了。

不是特别老的老。不过比Dick熟悉的二十几的老。

“Dick，”老Bruce温柔地说，手还搭在Dick的肩膀上。“Dick,你多大？”

“…十岁？”Dick试探着说，有些害怕接下来他会听到的话。

“十岁！”那个男孩难以置信地说，Dick转过去挠他。不过他记得男孩管Bruce叫父亲而这个老的Bruce看起来足够大到有这个年纪的孩子。男孩明亮的蓝眼睛注视着他的时候他很惊讶——那双眼睛看上去很熟悉，为什么它们熟悉？——然后他爬上床接近Dick。

“Damian！”Bruce警告道，但是男孩——Damian,显然——无视了他。

“这是巫童干的，”他低吼道，看起来对这个假设中的巫师很生气。Dick慌张地向后躲，但男孩不屈不挠，很快他就被男孩抱住了。“我要活剥他。”

“啥？”Dick设法喘了口气，然后终于意识到他闻到了什么。

这个男孩闻起来像他。像是血亲，那种他很久没闻过的味道自从——自从他的父母——

“Damian，你让他不知所措了，”Bruce说，听起来真的在紧张。然而，当他试图把Damian从Dick身上拉走，男孩只是朝他咆哮并且扒的更紧了。“他不知道发生了什么。”

“我不管，”Damian不屑地说。绝望地。Dick从环住他的颤抖的双臂中意识到男孩很害怕。不管Dick身上发生了什么那吓坏他了，想了一会Dick认为这可以理解。很明显他被传送到未来了。这可以解释老Bruce和这个男孩。也许Damian在想年长的Dick？

“我是在未来吗？”他直白地问Bruce,因为如果有人能直接告诉他真相就没必要推测。

Bruce叹了口气，在他们身边坐下。“不——准确来说不是。你被减龄了，Dick.你本来是27岁。”

“27，”Dick的声音飙高了。那比要他大17年。那比他两倍的年龄还大！

“你和Damian昨天巡逻时碰上一个旧敌人。他肯定是在你不知道的情况下给你下咒了。”Bruce用手顺着他的头发。这不是他第一次做这事了。Dick不太确定他有什么感受，看见Bruce在他面前不寻常的紧张。Bruce从来不紧张。

“什么叫Damian和我，”Dick说，“我们怎么了？”

Damian松开手，蓝眼睛稍微有点浑浊。他张开嘴像是要说什么刻薄的话。在Bruce警告的目光下，他闭上嘴。

“这…很复杂，”Bruce承认道，令人惊奇地犹豫着。“不过长话短说，你现在叫夜翼。而Damian...Damian是罗宾。”

“啥，”Dick目瞪口呆地看着他的监护人。他看向Damian——罗宾？Dick才刚刚适应在实战中作为罗宾，现在就有其他孩子用他的名字了？——该孩子正回看着他，恼火地。

“Damian和我要做些调查，”Bruce宣布。他站起身。“我会告诉Alfred,让他给你准备好你的...旧房间。Damian，过来。”

“你是Bruce的儿子，”Dick对还在控诉地看着他的男孩说。他想对他生气——相同的年纪，Bruce真正的儿子，加之还是罗宾——但他看起来对于年长Dick不在了真的很难过，对他生气就像踢一脚小狗。“我很抱歉大一点的我不在这。他就像你大哥，对吗？”

“噢天啊，”当Damian的眼睛冷峻起来时Bruce小声嘟囔道。

“不。”男孩怒气冲冲地说，听起来比之前更烦躁了。他匆匆爬下床僵硬地站到他父亲身边。“不，他不是。”

在Dick能理解他说的话什么意思之前，他们离开了。  
——————  
Alfred更年长、更瘦了，不过还和Dick那会的他一样从容。他勉强地接受Dick猛冲上来的拥抱，然后将Dick领进房间。

这儿——这儿不同了。干净了。明显没有人住，不过这讲得通。年长的Dick现在大概有他自己的住处如果他已经27了。

“我也想帮忙解决这个案子，”第二天他挑衅地跟年长的beta说，在花了几个小时偷偷摸摸转遍了整个庄园，看看都有什么变了之后。很多，事实上。同时也很少。“鉴于它对我影响最大。”

“也许吧，Master Dick,”Alfred叹气。“但是想想对于Master Damian和Master Bruce来说看到这样子的您有多困难。尤其是Master Damian，只比您现在大一点。想象一下您会有什么感觉如果——假设——如果我突然变成了一个对您完全没印象的青少年？”

Dick甚至不能想象青少年版的Alfred，不过他了解了。

“Yeah,好吧，”他让步了，把下巴搁在桌面上。“但我还是想帮忙。”

“您可以帮我烤这些小饼干，”Alfred说，Dick开心起来。

晚些时候，Bruce和Damian从蝙蝠洞回来，看上去可怕地坚定。Dick从椅子上飞下来（spin out of his chair)跃进他监护人的怀里，监护人看起来有些吃惊不过像往常一样还是在半空中接住他。或者说像过去一样，在这种情况下，不过Dick不这样觉得。他环住Bruce的脖子又向他依偎过去。靠近Bruce总是很舒服，尤其是在他被所有事抛弃的时候。当然他会这么觉得啦：Bruce是他的alpha。

“你真是惊人的热情，”Damian打断了Dick的亲热。

Dick冲他皱眉。“大的我不是爱拥抱吗？”

“不常对父亲，”Damian翻了个白眼说到，“你最爱抱的是——”然后他变得面色苍白不再说下去了。“——别在意。父亲，我可以离开吗？”

“喝你的汤，”Bruce对男孩说，Damian抬头怒视他。不过他喝了，狼吞虎咽地在Bruce——Dick还蜷在他怀里——坐下的那点功夫灌下一碗Alfred做的汤。Dick等Damian气冲冲地离开后才看向Bruce。

“我什么时候才能回到我的时间？”他安静地问。除了他伪装出的一切，他知道Bruce不是他的那个——就像这个Damian知道Dick不是他认识的那个一样。

“你并没有真的穿越时间，”Bruce叹气。他让Dick滑到他腿上。“你会记得从那之后发生的所有事。”

“噢，”Dick说，“所以什么时候？”

“我们在尝试一个可行的方法，”Bruce说，回避这个问题。“但是放心，到这周末我们会让你回来的。”

一周。

“我能和你睡吗？”Dick说，回想起睡在他旧的、没人住的房间里有多奇怪且孤独。那闻起来不像他。那闻起来什么都不像。而且他睡在Bruce床上的次数足够频繁，特别是一开始的几个晚上，他经常尖叫着醒来。他没想到Bruce会紧绷起来。

“…这可能不是个好主意。”

 

“为什么？”Dick问，感到困惑。他真的不想一个人睡。“你总让我和你一起睡。”

“我不应该的，”Bruce说，几不可闻。Dick感到他的嘴唇颤动着。他甚至没想过Bruce会不想要Dick在他周围——他看起来对Dick老趴在他身上接受良好。也许年长的他和Bruce在吵架？

接着他记起Bruce对面被占据的床，然后他的怒火以一种非常不寻常的方式呈现了。

“好吧，”Dick突然起身，从Bruce腿上跳下。“好吧，我会睡在我房间。晚安，Alfie.”

“Dick…”Bruce叫他，但Dick还在气头上。

他跑进房间然后撕碎了所有物品：新的、旧的，但没一个是他想要的。所有重要的东西都不见了：他的家族纪念；他的护身符；他毛绒大象，Zitka。最后一样尤其让他难过。

年长的他显然把它们都放到他真正的住处去了。Dick当然不会把它们留在这间保存完好但空荡荡的童年房间里，他不能在这儿把脸埋进熟悉的气息里。他考虑了一下问问Alfred他能不能待在年长Dick住的地方，但他不是很想去他不知道的某些地方。

即使庄园现在不一样了，它还是家...起码对他而言。

\----------------  
Dick迷迷糊糊地意识到门开了。他感到有人爬上床，很快Damian皱着眉的脸出现在他面前。

“Damian?”Dick睡眼朦胧地说，当男孩低下头嗅着他脖子的时候有些惊讶。他扭了扭身子。“哼。那很痒。”

“你问起来不对劲，”Damian说，听上去很沮丧。他直起身给了Dick一个悲伤震惊的眼神。“为什么你闻起来不对劲？”

“我不知道，”Dick揉揉眼睛。“什么叫我闻起来不对劲？我就是我。”

“是，但少了些什么。一些——一些更甜的味道。”

Dick皱皱鼻子然后努力让他还困着的大脑运作起来。男孩很不礼貌，在凌晨四点闯进他的房间爬上他的床，而最过分的是问问题。但他全身都绷紧了，就像Bruce解决一个极困难的问题时做的那样。Dick体内就好像有个程序让他本能安抚这样紧绷的人，不管是谁。

“如果我27了，”Dick缓缓地说，“我已经分化了，对吧？但我现在还没分化。这可能就是为什么。”

Damian把鼻子皱成一团的样子跟Bruce一模一样。Dick不知道他之前怎么会质疑他们之间的关系。

“非常好，”男孩生硬地说，好像他刚意识到他这么做多尴尬并且想尽可能挽回他的尊严。“晚安，Grayson。”

他不情愿地起身下地。但是在他走远之前，Dick伸手抓住他。

“Damian，等等。”

男孩停下来。

Dick不清楚为什么他这么提议，但他说：“你今晚愿意跟我睡吗？”

Damian飞快地皱了皱眉，不过不像要反对。事实上，他看起来挺期待的。“…可以吗？”

“可以，当然，”Dick移到一边给Damian挪开地方好让他钻进被窝。尽管很尴尬，Damian还是像只猫一样在Dick旁边卷成一团——本能的、有意的、温暖的。他的头发看上去真的很柔软。

Bruce很少让Dick摸他的头发，因为Bruce是个成年人而且似乎死心塌地的不让自己享受任何事。Damian,相反，在Dick穿过他的黑发时只是缩的更近了。如果他真的是只猫，他都要呼噜了。

当男孩开始打瞌睡，Dick亲了亲他的额头说：“别担心，Damian。Bruce会解决这事的，老的我会比你想象中回来的更快。”  
————  
Dick在Damian悄悄从他房间离开并且试图溜进蝙蝠洞去帮Bruce的忙之后察觉到一件事。和男孩偎在一起一整晚，他对他的信息素还有鲜活的记忆。他刚醒来的时候还以为他闻错了，但现在他知道他是对的：Damian闻起来像他。

不是预料中那种形成于没有血缘关系的朋友和家人之间的家庭连接，他原来是这么以为的鉴于他们都在Bruce的监护下并住在同一个房子里。

Damian无疑，肯定，闻上去是Dick的血亲。而这不可能。

Dick是唯一存活的Grayson。

还有一种可能性，但每次Dick一考虑到这个想法都会略过它。这太荒唐了。此外，未来的Dick才27，而Damian十岁了。17实在是太年轻了，而且…不。

大门被用力打开时Dick正在重新连接几只藏在他房间的追踪器。

“Alfred!”一个新的声音大喊道。“Kon要过来，可以吗？Bruce或Dick在家吗？”

Dick丢下他的追踪器小跑到大厅，一个穿着整洁的哥谭学院制服的omega少年正把外套随意地搭在扶手上。他很快就发现藏在扶手后的Dick。少年长大了嘴。

“…Dick?”他不可思议地说。

“Master Tim,”Alfred终于到了，看起来好像刚从庄园那头跑——不，疾走过来。“就像您看到的，我们出了点状况。”

“是啊，我看的出来，”这个’Tim’嘟囔。他看向Alfred。“…我大概应该打给Kon取消约会，是不是？”

“那大概是最好的，”Alfred赞同到。少年叹了口气掏出一个扁平的设备，在仔细观察后，Dick推测是个微型手机。哇哦，未来在某种程度上很酷如果他不是总被Wayne家的变化有多大冲击道。

“你是谁？”Dick直截了当地问。他原以为Tim会说他也是Bruce的儿子，但他看起来年纪有点太大了。“你认识老的我吗？”

“老的——对，我们认识，”Tim眨了下眼。他举起手小心地接近Dick,在达到可以交谈的距离时蹲下来平视Dick。“你对我来说就像个大哥，Dick。发生——发生了什么？你还记得什么？”

“Damian说我被一个巫师击中了，”Dick说。“Bruce说我是夜-什么，还说Damian是罗宾。”

Tim因为某些原因抿起嘴。”啊。是的，那是个新发展。”

“关于什么？”

Tim看上去很不情愿回答，当Dick正要逼问他Alfred同情地接过了话头。“Master Timothy是在这个称号传给Master Damian之前的罗宾。他和蝙蝠侠并肩作战了很多年。”

“到底有几任罗宾，”Dick不客气地抱怨道，毫无防备地听到Alfred说“四个”而Tim回答“五个”。

“Steph还是个罗宾，”Tim对管家说，“尽管那次她确实死了。”

“有一个罗宾是女孩？”Dick说，试图想象一个女孩穿着绿鳞小短裤跳来跳去。那似乎比男孩更加不道德。或者说那通常都是不道德的？“我对他们都没意见吗？”

“Master Dick的被回溯到十岁了，”Alfred低声告知Tim,完全无视掉Dick的问题。Dick绷起脸：那是个响亮的不。等他回到他的时间，他会好好对Bruce大喊一通的。Alfred继续道：“而且他只有十岁之前的记忆。他…很困惑。”

Tim的嘴大成一个 ‘O’形。“该死。”

“正是这样。”

“那Bruce?”

“像往常一样在蝙蝠洞里生气同时感到愧疚，”Alfred干巴巴地说。“完全不让Master Dick帮忙，理论上来说不错，但是…”

“啊上帝，”Tim擦擦眼睛。“他特别兴奋（bouncing off all the walls)，是吧？”

“我听见了！”Dick大声说，Tim仅仅转过身冲他眨眨眼。“你没回答我的问题。你住在这吗？为什么？Damian是Bruce的孩子，显然，但你不是。你是吗？”

Tim好像被这连珠炮的问题吓到了，但恢复到足够回答：“Well,严格来说我是Bruce的养子。我的全名是Timothy Drake Wayne。”

“又一个儿子，”Dick咕哝着，交叉双臂。“为什么他收养了你却没收养我？”

“呃，”Tim看上去更吃惊了。Dick思考他是不是应该觉得被侮辱了。“你…想让他收养你？”

“是的！不。我不知道，”Dick皱眉。“Damian说我不是他大哥，所以我不会是Bruce的儿子。但你是。我感觉被孤立了。”

“相信我，”Tim说，“你和我们一样是家庭的一部分。Damian从一开始就不喜欢我，主要是因为我是他“大哥”。心存感激吧。”

“哼，”DIck气呼呼的，然后站起来。Tim不像Bruce那么大，但他还是比Dick更年长也更高。Dick伸出手。Tim茫然地看着他。

沉默片刻后，Dick有所指地挥挥手，“抱我起来？”

“啊，”Tim说。小心翼翼地，他把Dick兜在怀里就像捧着一朵脆弱的花。那么他说的是实话：普通的青少年是不能如此轻易地把一个十岁男孩抱起来。普通的青少年也肯定会把该男孩掉下去当男孩在他怀里扭动并爬上他肩膀的时候。“哎呦！Dick！”

“你爬起来没有Bruce好玩，”Dick抱怨道，从少年肩膀上跳回到地板上。当他抬起头，Tim看上去很不安。

“我不想想象你在Bruce身上爬，”他说，这说不通。“你瞧，呃。Dick。我需要跟Bruce谈谈这个。看看我能不能帮上忙。”

“你要走了？”Dick说，突然间很失落。“但是我好无聊。”

Tim和Alfred交换了一个饱经折磨的眼神。

“或许去动物园吧，Master Tim?”Alfred强烈建议——读作命令——Tim叹了口气去取他的外套。  
—————  
Dick很快和Tim熟悉起来，尤其是当男孩从非洲动物纪念商店给他买了只毛绒大象后。

“我曾经有过一只大象，”他们逛到北极展区时他告诉少年。Dick爱死了那些小企鹅（我也不知道北极有没有企鹅不过作者是这么写的那就有吧），啾啾叫的狐狸和打盹的海豹。一般动物园都能让他回想起睡在马戏团动物旁边的干草垛上那些美好的日子。“她叫Zitka。”

“你的毛绒大象，还是哈利马戏团的那只？”

“你知道Pop Haly和他的马戏团？”Dick很惊讶。他把毛绒大象抱在胸前。

Tim点点头。“你和我说过，是啊，不过我自己也去看过几次表演。我认为他们现在在欧洲。”

“噢，”Dick泄气了。他从没意识到他多么想见Pop Haly和其他马戏团的成员，直到Tim说清楚了那多不可能。“他们…好吗？”

“他们没事，”Tim让他放心。“他们陷入麻烦时你帮了他们不少…”

音乐声突然从少年口袋里响起。Dick看着Tim掏出他的微型手机并在光滑的屏幕上按了点什么，被吸引住了。

“Kon,你知道我不能，”他冲着那个小盒子嘘声。“…Dick十岁。对，他十岁！他比Damian还小，而且我知道那个小混蛋在Dick恢复正常以前都会伤心欲绝的——嗷！”

“别对Damian这么刻薄，”Dick严厉地对震惊的omega说。他弯起手指作出掐的警告。“你们是兄弟。你们应该喜欢对方。”

“天啊，”小手机里传来一个微弱的声音。“那是Dick吗？操，他起话来还是一样，即使在十岁。”

“脏话，”Dick对电话说。

“就跟你没听过更糟的似的，夜翼！”那个声音说。

“夜翼，”Dick说。听别人用这个名字叫他很奇怪，尽管Bruce早就告诉过他这是他新的称号。”

那个声音继续说道，“Tim,我没开玩笑。这儿发生了些操-蛋的事。魔法之类的。有点儿像你减龄的Dick的状况，说真的。”

“不是个巧合？”Tim问。

“什么时候是过？”

“我得把Dick送回家，”Tim说。“然后我马上赶过去。”

“我也想去！”Dick尖叫，即使Tim挂上电话并将手机放回兜里。“我不是个小孩，Tim!我是罗宾！”

“你十岁。”

“Damian也是！”

“Damian不是个正常十岁孩子最好的榜样，”Tim通知他。他叹气着用一只手揉了揉太阳穴。“说来话长，但是Damian被作为一个刺客训练了好几年。Bruce不知情。他直到几个月前才得知他的存在。”

Dick为这番揭露感到惊愕。他一直在想为什么Damian和他比和他父亲连结的更多，他还以为是因为他看着Damian长大。不过现在这更能理解了。

Bruce情感上太迟钝了以至于他不能和一个真正的十岁男孩相处——Dick，作为半个被收养的十岁，可以从个人经验证实这一点——意味着养育孩子的任务落在了某个对感情不迟钝的人身上。那就是Dick。

而且什么样的母亲才会把孩子留给Bruce啊？

“回家，”Tim叹气道，打断了Dick的思路。他以一种完美地模仿出Alfred接受这个或者别的（take-this-or-else)的方式伸出手，这手势除了Wayne外没人会懂。Dick一脸不悦。

这让他心烦，突然间，当他意识到少年或许比他更了解Wayne庄园。

\---------------------  
尽管他理应是前任罗宾，Tim好像完全没注意到Dick跟着他出来了。他穿着一身奇怪的制服——皮带交叉在胸口；裹着一个没耳朵的头罩——溜过哥谭的房顶和小巷直到他到达加油站后面的一个明显废弃的公共电话亭。

Dick仔细看着他走进电话亭 ，一个机械化的声音说到：“识别：红罗宾，B20.”一道闪光照亮电话亭…然后Tim消失了。

哈。

Well如果Tim能做到，Dick也能。

他等了一会然后小心地靠近电话亭。从外面看来这没什么特别的，但当他一踏入其中他眼中你闪过惊奇的光。地板看上去像古怪的外形发射台，在边界处有一圈蓝色的圆环。墙上有一个屏幕，上面还显示着Tim选择的目的地：暸望塔。

所以这是一种传送器。未来太酷了。

“已识别，”头顶传来机械化的声音，“夜翼，B01.”

Dick仅仅有时间想，我是第一号！他的整个身体就...泡沫化了。

经历过那尤其令人心慌的分子重构成一个完整的Dick Grayson,不幸的还是十岁而不是所有人都说的27岁，他眨眨呀发现自己正在战场中间。

不，这不对。

“天啊！该死！兔子！”一个alpha女孩令人印象深刻的几拳打倒几只奇怪的、看起来基因突变的兔子。“Klarion,你个蠢蛋！”

“野兽小子被打倒了，”一个蓝色的...甲虫状生物冲Dick看不到的某个耳机说道。“小红刚到，感谢上帝，但他和Kon正在试图转移Klarion的注意力好让蝙蝠…呸，别管了，他逃走了。呃…”

他猛地回头正看向Dick。他怎么从一堆混乱中发现他的，Dick不知道，不过前一秒他还在传送板上，后一秒他就上天了。

如果他不是飞翔的Grayson,他会被吓死的。

“发生什么了？”他问抱着他腰的蓝甲虫。在光明的地方，天上的视角真是好得不可思议：有差不多一打超级英雄正在击退变异兔子和他们怪异的帮凶。变异的兔子。“这是哪？”

“暸望塔。至于发生了什么…我一点头绪都没有，小子(niño,西班牙语的小子、孩子），”甲虫说。“我是说，是的，这些兔子和信天翁和往常一样是由于Klarion在捣乱，而你？这得问蝙蝠。”

你瞧（lo and behold)，Bruce这就在了。穿着一身比Dick那时候更好的、更大的蝙蝠侠制服，不过明显还是Bruce。他刚结束与几个高级打手的战斗，而Dick在看到一个倒下的敌人举着枪蹒跚地起身时扭动起来。Bruce也许能挡开那一枪，但是——

“放我下来！”他冲甲虫叫道。

“啥？你疯了(Estas loco)！”

“我会咬你的，”Dick威胁道，甲虫一脸便秘相好像他正在跟自己做斗争。他送手了，最终，Dick把自己用力掷到持枪的对手头上。

硝烟散去后，Dick正开心地坐在他自己击晕的一堆敌人和打伤的兔子上。开心地直到Bruce气势汹汹地朝他走过来然后他正当的怒火狂风暴雨般冲他袭来。

“你在这干什么？”他咆哮道，大步朝Dick冲来好像Dick没有在搬进Wayne庄园的第2周就已经习惯了似的。“你被特意命令了要待在家里，Dick!你没有盔甲，也没有武器！而且你是个孩子！”

“我是罗宾！”Dick尖叫回去，让Bruce侮辱人的保护欲见鬼去吧。还有他的距离感。自从来到未来，Dick没怎么见到Bruce,起码比他喜欢的次数少，而现在他发现Bruce在这，和另一个罗宾一起——不是Damian——像他们曾经做过的那样打击罪犯。

像他们应该做的那样。

“我从六岁开始就从更高的地方跳下来过了，”Dick收紧拳头。“我和比这些愚蠢的兔子更强大的敌人战斗过，我不喜欢你一直看不起我就因为我不是个成年人！”

“噢上帝，”一个英雄嘟囔道，“典型的夜翼脾气，大家看。”

“等等，那是夜翼？”之前那个女孩惊呼“哦，他真可爱！”

Dick转身冲她呲牙，当几个超级英雄向后退去时被安抚了。他不可爱。他是罗宾，神奇小子，即使他不是大家想要的那个Dick Grayson,他还是屌爆了（kick butt）.

Dick没意识到他在哭知道Bruce慢慢接近他。他抽抽鼻子，用手背擦干眼睛。他讨厌Bruce看到他哭。这很软弱。

“噢Dick,”Bruce叹气，听上去更像Bruce Wayne而不是几分钟前震怒的蝙蝠侠。他蹲下身用手挥开斗篷。Dick立刻冲进他的手臂将脸埋进他胸口，眼泪不经他允许就落下来打湿了Bruce的防弹衣。

“我想回家，Bruce，”他轻声说。“不是回庄园，回到我的时间。”

“不是时间旅行，”Bruce提醒他，环住他的肩膀将Dick整个拉进斗篷下。Dick在这温暖的黑暗中发出呼噜声，在Bruce胸膛稳定的起伏下与外界隔绝。

他那么努力去理解的外界世界，但他就是不能做好。

“…没意识到，”Tim正在对Bruce说着什么。Dick对Tim有麻烦了感到有些难过，但他不想离开斗篷，或是黑暗，或是Bruce舒适的alpha气味。“不过他是对的，你知道他不喜欢待着。你得告诉他。不仅是为了你们俩，但是想想Damian。”

Bruce把Dick搂的更紧了，几乎是…后怕的。但是Bruce极少害怕。“我不想伤害他，”年长的男人低声说。“不想再一次。”

更多的声音。又有人提到Klarion,Dick推测那就是这些兔子和打手还有…他背后的超级反派，他认为。一个在全球范围针对一个毫无提防的27岁青年背后操纵，显然。

他在Bruce试图起身时僵住了。他紧紧抓住他的监护人不放，直到Bruce叹了口气默认，把他飞快地抱起来。Dick从斗篷里探出头看向还留在这明显少了很多的超级英雄。他们正在清扫兔子的烂摊子，大多数，不过有几个正通过Dick用过的传送器离开。

Tim站在Bruce身边，带着一根长棍，脸上带着愧疚的神情。

“你不应该跟着我，”少年试图说，Dick冲他眯起眼。男孩看上去受到了冒犯。惊讶？“哇哦，这真是...出乎意料。”

“别告诉我大的我从来不冲你发火，”Dick抢白道。

“你当然会。但你这么做的时候不是个孩子，现在你是，你看起来非常像…”

“Tim，”Bruce说。

“噢真的吗，Bruce！”Tim举起手，“我们刚刚才讨论过这个！”

“不是在这，”Bruce低吼，“也不是现在。回庄园，我们在那说这个。”

“最好是，”Tim抿起嘴朝Bruce皱眉。“提到Damian时我是认真的。他是你儿子，Bruce。你就不能为他考虑一次吗？”

“我做了…”Bruce浑身僵硬好像他要开始大吼了，但是不管Dick有多生气因为Tim溜出庄园而不带他，他知道少年不应该承受Bruce的愤怒。Dick将双臂环上Bruce的脖子，将头埋进他胸口。

“我想回家，Bruce,”他大声说，在蝙蝠侠的痛骂可以出口前打断他。

Bruce闭上嘴。Tim看起来一半尴尬，一半松了口气，三个人慢慢向传送器蹒跚过去。  
——————  
Dick很惊讶，当在蝙蝠洞脱下制服并且把Dick从那些闪亮的新科技上劝下来后，Bruce把他带到了他自己的房间而不是Dick荒废的没有味道的那间。他把Dick放到他四柱的双人大床上，用大手摸摸他的脸。

Dick趴在被子上。像之前那样，它们闻起来令人安心地熟悉。接着他记起了另一个床头柜，坐起身。

Bruce看着他看向那个奇怪的、被占据的床头柜，冲他点点头。“你可以翻翻抽屉。”

“呃，”Dick皱起鼻子。“你的omega不会生气吗？”

Bruce退缩了一下，好像Dick在用尖针折磨他的指甲缝或是类似的什么东西。“没关系。看看中间的抽屉，Dick。”

朝Bruce斜了个警惕的眼神，Dick爬向右侧的床头柜，慢慢拉开中间的抽屉。怀疑一瞬间就被喜悦取代了。

“Zitka!”他喊道，把他旧的大象从抽屉里拿出来紧紧抱在怀里。她闻起来满是灰尘但同时也很熟悉，Dick感到泪水盈满他的眼眶。他闻了闻又看回抽屉。里面很乱，但他能看到那个大力士给他17岁生日做的护身符。还有他母亲的围巾。他父亲的表。

Dick的东西在Bruce的房间，床单上有Dick信息素的味道。他只注意到了Bruce的因为他太熟悉他自己的了——但现在...

缓缓地，Dick关上抽屉，在床头蜷缩在Zitka周围。

他抬头看向Bruce,现在表情从“受到扯指甲的折磨”升级到了“在绞刑架上等待身首异处。”

他们凝视着对方，过了漫长的、凝重的一段时间。

Dick咽了咽口水。所有在他脑海中跳舞或是被忽视的事都聚集起来，坚定的令人恼怒的毁灭性的，真的，因为如果这是真的...如果这是...

Dick在Bruce床上赤-裸地醒来。

他的脸皱成一团并把Zitka朝Bruce的蠢脑子扔过去。

“你个混蛋(jerkface)!”他喊道，泪水真的涌出来了。Bruce都没有试着组织那只大象砸在他脸上。就只是站在那好像这是他活该，这就是Dick需要的所有坦白了。“他们没错！当他们——当你收养我的时候，那些卑劣的人一直说我很漂亮而且小而且显然是个omega，而你收养我就是为了——为了使用我——”

“Dick，”Bruce的声音支离破碎，向前走了一步。Dick拿起一个枕头朝他扔过去。

“我以为你跟他们不同！”他现在在哭了。“我信任过你！十七，Bruce!你怎么能？”

“十——”Bruce面色苍白了突然意识到Dick在说什么。“Dick...”

“出去！出去，出去，我不想再看见你！”

Dick朝他的监护人又砸过去两个枕头，当Bruce真的遵从并轻轻走出门时他有些惊讶。他将脸埋进剩下的枕头里，剧烈地颤抖着。那闻起来像Bruce。

他应该恨这个味道的，但他没有。它还是令人舒心尽管Bruce是个猥亵儿童者，就像所有人警告的那样，而这让Dick更伤心了。他喜欢过Bruce。真的喜欢过，甚至在他知道他的超级英雄身份以及他半夜出门去干什么之前。他很英俊、很高而且闻起来很好，如果Dick五岁他也许会觉得这个主意令人兴奋。然而，十岁，他知道世界是怎么运作的。

他满怀希望的一部分建议道这可能没有看上去那么糟糕；如果二十七岁的Dick Grayson依然住在庄园里并且睡在Bruce的床上，也许他们确实——彼此相爱？

十七，他对那部分的大脑嗤之以鼻，它沉默了。

他不傻。他知道咬在omega脖子上的标记能让他们作出极其愚蠢的事情，比如不在应该的时候从一个alpha身边逃开。

他把自己掩盖在Bruce的被子下，祈祷这是个噩梦。一个幻觉。任何事但不是这个。他后悔把Zitka扔给Bruce了，因为那意味着她正在地板上而他不想从被子下面出来。

他只是缩成一团，哭到他哭不出来为止。

\-----------------  
Grayson?”

Dick颤抖着，慢慢地、慢慢地舒展开身体。他没睡着。哭完之后，他就只是躺在那诅咒Bruce,恨Bruce同时还是爱着Bruce，这让他脑子的前两部分出离愤怒以至于他又从头开始这个循环。

他听到向他走来的劈啪的脚步声。那只停顿了一次，它终于到达床边时Dick感到一个柔软的东西被放在他身边。“你掉了这个。”

Dick从被子下探出头，他看见Damian正拿着Zitka。Damian。

男孩看起来冷静而且尴尬，但是从他的姿势Dick能像读懂Bruce一样读懂他的身体语言。紧张。焦虑。和Bruce出奇的相似，是的，不过Dick终于能指出那对蓝眼睛让他想起什么了。

他自己。

“谢了，”Dick抽了抽鼻子，接过了大象。Damian站在床边显得更尴尬了，直到Dick摇摇头把被子拉回去。“到这来。”

Damian看起来很挣扎。

“父亲说…”

“我不管Bruce说了什么，”Dick声明。“他让人讨厌而且是个罪犯而且我只在乎他离这个房间远点。到这来。”停顿了一下，他补充道，“请。”

Damian叹了口气遵从了，滑进被子躺在Dick身边就像他那天晚上做的一样轻松。当然他会了：Dick有自信年长的他还是热爱拥抱。除了...

Dick把Zitka放在他俩中间，凝视着这个奇怪的男孩。这个奇怪的、迷茫的男孩,Bruce对他一无所知，而Dick有…或Dick没有...这个是他儿子的男孩。暗色的头发以及和Bruce相似的气质，但是有和Dick一样的眼睛和皮肤。他看起来如此疏离且高贵以至于Dick会犹豫要不要接近他，如果不是男孩先粘住他不放。当然他会这么做了：他们每一代人都热爱拥抱。

“我为什么不在你身边？”他温柔地悄声说。他不能理解Damian怎么会落在一些刺客手中。Damian一定是个可爱的小孩；凭着对自己的了解，Dick肯定把他宠坏了。

Damian缓缓地眨眼。“我被带走了，”他最终说道，好像他正在背诵一段历史事实而不是在讲述他自己的生活。他没对Dick倒抽一口气作出反应，只是继续道：“你以为我死了。父亲对此毫不知情直到几个月后我被还回来。我不知道…我一只以为绑架我的那个女人是我母亲。”

Dick哆嗦着嘴唇。他预想的所有事情中不包括这个。“我以为你死了？”

“对，”Damian说。一阵折磨人的停顿后，他说，“我很抱歉。”

“不，不，不，”Dick呻吟道。那柔软的关于婴儿Damian的想象破灭了。年长的Dick一定崩溃了。他崩溃了。“不，Damian,不。”

“Grayson——”

“我很抱歉，”Dick环住惊讶的男孩，感受到Damian有多紧绷的时候觉得既感动又伤心。那么多的时间都被错过了。“对不起，对不起，对——Bruce在哪？为什么他没帮忙？我不敢相信——你以为带走你的人是你母亲？”

“父亲不知道，”Damian说，试图让自己听起来让人安心。“你——你从没告诉过他，然后我没了，你也没告诉他。”

“为什么？”Dick哭出声，泪水重新汹涌回来。他紧紧抱住男孩——他的他未来的孩子，他注定要失去几年的孩子。他想要要求细节。那个女人的名字。想知道他是否能阻止一切，阻止每当Dick没认出他来时Damian眼中那小心翼翼的、不确定的神情。

只是他不能。他并不是真的到了未来——发生过的一切已经发生了。一波新的泪水盈满眼眶。

“为什么我没告诉Bruce?”他的声音出来的微弱且害怕。

“你被吓坏了，”Damian说，声音静下来。“而且...而且你真的很爱他。你想留住我而你知道留下可以。那会使父亲陷入麻烦。”

Dick紧张起来但没从Damian脖子旁边抬起头。

“我爱过他？”他用细微的声音说，在Damian轻蔑一哼时有点惊讶。

“还爱着他，尽管我不知道什么原因。”这听上去像是Damian抱怨过好多次，这古怪的程度就和它…可爱的程度一样。“父亲感情功能的不全是无法忍受的。他不负责任地伤害你而你值得更好的。”

Dick的脑子一片混乱。尽管他愤怒的部分为Bruce混账程度的认可感到愉快，他的另一部分对于有人说蝙蝠侠的坏话感到不快。即使那个有人是他们的儿子。

“不过，”Damian说。他的语调脆弱，半是惊叹半是害怕。“不过他确实也很爱你。非常。我——我知道不之前不赞成你们的关系，但我不想看到它因为一场误会结束。”

Dick嗤之以鼻。他那么想相信Damian说的所有事，因为那意味着Dick有过选择。意味着Dick想要Bruce的关注和爱还有他的孩子，意味着他选择留下，以及也许这个英俊的alpha真的是他的就像一对真正的情侣一样。

但是Dick不天真。

“在年轻时被标记的omega，”他轻声说，无情地打压下他的希望，“很多都和他们的alpha形成了一个…虚假的关系。即使那违背了他们的意愿。”

他感到Damian在他发间皱眉。

“我知道这个，Grayson,”男孩说，“如果这个使你困扰，什么也别想。父亲几个月前才标记你——我对此足够生气。”

Dick说，“…几个月前？”

“你再次找到我之后，”Damian干巴巴地说。“显然你花了十年拒绝让他标记你，因为不恰当的愧疚之类的。父亲差点就放弃了。”

“所以我让他了，”Dick强调，想要确定这尽可能的没有误解。“他一直等到我让他？”

“他当然了，”Damian听起来被他的暗示所冒犯。“父亲或许有时是个——是个蠢货，但他是个好人。你知道的。”

“是，”Dick轻声说，终于感到他内心的包袱轻松了些。“是，我知道。”

“好吧，”Damian说。他看上去对接下来要做什么感到困惑，最终决定轻拍Dick的背好像在安慰他。虽然他没挪开他的手，只是贴在那将脸埋进Dick的头发，然后就是Dick反过来安慰他。Damian耳语道，“好吧。所以别哭了，妈妈。所有事都。所有事都会好的。”

“我母亲以前经常对我这么说，”Dick破涕为笑。

“我知道，”Damian说。Dick很不合理的为他至少搞对了一件事那么激动：至少传递了一项Grayson传统给Damian，尽管失去了这个男孩这么多年。  
—————  
Dick不想下楼，即使他知道他不能永远躲在Bruce的房间里。他们的房间。管它呢。

仅仅提到这个主意就让Damian心烦。

“我知道Alfred强烈建议，”男孩僵硬地说，双手紧扣在身后就像个小士兵。Dick轻轻将他的手拉开放到身体两边。这就对了，好多了。“但你不必面对父亲如果你不愿意。你有理由生气。”

“不，”Dick抽抽鼻子，坐回去抱紧Zitka。“不，我——我想错了，Bruce需要知道我不。我不恨他。”

“为什么不，”Damian平淡地说，不过当Dick向他皱眉时没有追问下去。他们一起溜进走廊向楼下走去，越走Dick越觉得他的心都要跳出来了。Dick提醒自己他是罗宾。

而罗宾不会害怕。

“要是他恨我怎么办？”他们到达一层前他悄悄问Damian。

“不可能，”Damian说的就像那是个事实，然后带着Dick继续走进餐厅。

所有人都在。

Alfred、Tim还有——还有Bruce,坐在桌子尽头看起来伤心欲绝。看见Bruce这么难过让他心痛，Dick控制住自己不立刻冲进他怀里。注意点，罗宾。评估一下情况。最重要的是有个新人坐在Tim旁边：一个大块头alpha，不比Bruce小多少，当他的视线落在罗宾身上时他整张脸快活起来。

“天啊，你真小！”陌生人愉快地说，好像他很享受Dick和Bruce共同的苦难。从Damian在他旁边变得紧张来看，他可能猜的不错。

“谁邀请，你了，Todd,”男孩冷酷地说。从他的语气判断，Dick强烈怀疑这个陌生人也是“家人”。能见到一整个家庭真赞，鉴于Dick已经习惯于孤独。

“我邀请了自己，”Todd耸耸肩。“小道消息说迪基鸟把自己弄成了10岁。锦上添花的是我到的时候正听见Dick冲Bruce大叫他是个恶心的恋童癖。”

“Jay!”Tim低声喝道。

“噢算了吧！这太好笑了，”Jay——Todd?不管他叫什么——Dick惊讶于他很快严肃起来。“相信我，我第一次知道的时候也这么想。”

“您想坐下吗，Master Dick? Master Damian?”Alfred终于，终于介入了，在Tim能把Jay掐死之前，他显然想这么干。管家在那两个更大点的男孩对面拉开两把椅子。Damian其中一把上坐下像个整洁的小王子；Dick牢牢抱住Zitka然后下定决心越过另一把。

走向Bruce。

“Bruce,”他说，男人拒绝看他。最终，足够长的时间过后，蝙蝠侠转过来给了他一个坦诚的、半是谨慎的眼神。就像他准备好了面对Dick更多的愤怒并知道那是他活该。

“Dick，”他说，声音沙哑。“我…对不起。”

Jay嗤声。Tim在桌子底下踢了他一脚，而Alfred给所有人一个尖叫着如果你继续做出不当行为别以为我不会把你撵出这间屋子的眼神。

Dick无视他们，用大大的、机灵的眼睛注视着他的监护人。在Damian再三确定是Dick选择留下后，接受Bruce即使在17后还是那么英俊就容易多了。还是那么拼命地守护哥谭；他还是那么爱他，从他被Dick拒绝后有多一塌糊涂就能看出来。真正的罪犯不会为失去他们的玩具生气，而且真正的恋童癖在Dick成年后就会对他失去兴趣了。

Bruce跟这些一点不搭边。说实话，Dick心里那热烈的维护Bruce的一小部分一直都知道。

Dick用一只胳膊夹住Zitka，举起双手。

Bruce看起来真的很惊讶。

他没动，Dick向他挥手。Bruce慢慢地、迟疑地倾过身将Dick抱起来。他把他抱到腿上，Dick坐在那把头抵在他下巴上。

“真是恶心的可爱，”Jay说，Alfred就在这时候跺跺脚将所有人轰羊一样赶出门。Tim和Damian不高兴被逐出去；Jay只是咧着嘴笑好像他早料到了。

“需要我准备晚餐的时候就按铃，先生，”Alfred安静地说，关上门。

Bruce的大手正不自在地放在他腿上。Dick抓起一只环在他身上，这似乎促使了Bruce拥抱住他的腰就像他是个珍宝。

“Damian说，”Dick开始道，呼吸进Bruce让人恼火地、撩人地让他安心的气味。他喜欢这个气味。爱它。它环绕在Dick周围就像一只很喜欢他的小猫，这是个不管他多生气都不会改变的事实。“Damian说你直到几个月前才标记我。”

Bruce在他头顶平稳地呼吸。终于，他的嗓音低低地在Dick脸颊边想起：“没错。”

“为什么？”

“因为你之前不想要我，”Bruce说。停顿一下后继续道：“因为我之前不配。”

“我要求你标记了，”Dick说，声音上扬好像这是个问题。“我想要你标记？”

“是的，”Bruce叹气。他的手指握紧Dick的腰，男孩更舒适地缩紧他怀里。“尽管我不比平时更值得它。”

“这不在于值不值得，Bruce,这在于我想不想要，”Dick澄清，从Bruce的惊讶就可以判断这点年长的他明显没有强调过。用更平静的语气，Dick说，“很抱歉我对你说了那些糟糕的话。”

“那是个完全合理的结论。”

“但是我知道你不会。”

“不要用第一眼判断任何东西，”Bruce说。“我教你的第一件事，Dick。即使在这种...情况下，还是有很多人不赞成。”

“让他们去，”Dick说。他环住Bruce的脖子看着他的脸。Bruce看上去比之前冷静多了，不过还在紧张，好像他们脆弱的停战协定随时都可能被打破。Dick用大拇指划过Bruce眼下的一条纹路，看着，男人确实脸红了，他被吸引了。

真可爱。

“如果我想要，你也想要，那我就没看出有什么大问题，”Dick对他说。

Bruce皱了皱眉头。“即便如此，我还是不应该...规矩是有理由的。”

Dick只是把小手放在Bruce的下巴上，用能在几秒钟解开绳结的灵巧的手指划过他英俊的脸的轮廓。他将他们的额头靠在一起，感觉到Bruce呼出一口气。

“我原谅你了，”Dick轻声说。“不管你认为你做了什么。”

“你真的不应该，”Bruce说，哽咽着，当男人笼过来用尽全力将他紧紧抱住时，Dick一点都没像他应该感到的那么惊讶。埋进Dick的颈间，嗅着他的气味，这有幸得到了Dick将Bruce拥在怀里抚摸他柔软的黑发的结果。头发在他后颈处有些卷曲，Dick也用手指穿过那些打结的地方。

“噢Bruce，”他叹息道，奇怪的是他既喜爱又恼火因为经过了这些年后男人还是这么对感情笨拙，这太好笑了。Dick十岁。他轻抚着Bruce的头发，在Bruce把他更紧地抱住他时咕噜出声。他觉得...强大，就这样。

蝙蝠侠正受他摆布。

过去了天知道多长时间，Dick听到餐厅的门被敲响了，他跳起来。

“父亲？Grayson?你们完事了吗？”Damian的声音响起，然后突然被Jay嘲弄的声音打断：

“记着他还是十岁，Bruce!”

“停止起哄，Todd！”Damian冲男人吼道，一阵扭打声从大厅传来。Bruce叹了口气，终于松开了死死握住Dick腰的手。

“我大概得帮Alfred把他们分开，”他低声说，温和地将Dick放到地上。Dick皱眉。他想要Bruce抱着他走，但是对于一个刚刚发现他们未来是伴侣的十岁男孩，那既不现实又令人惊恐。作为代替，他小心地把Zitka放在Bruce的座位上，然后毫不犹豫地跟着Bruce离开了。

\-----------------------------  
Dick很快就发现Jason Todd是第二任罗宾。Dick的直接取代者，他一般会对其有所警觉如果Jay没有那么…我行我素的话。浑身是刺，易怒而且尖刻，好像他期待着随时被一脚踢开，而他宁可故意做出一些事被赶走。

他们都在客厅里，一排坐在那张和Dick那时候一样新的漂亮的皮沙发上。Alfred显然是个神奇的管家。Tim试着拿出一款桌游让他们玩，不过从Jay和Damian紧皱的眉头来看他的努力是白费了。

Dick怀疑他才是那个经常强行把家庭连接在一起的人，并且尽管他确实喜欢独裁，他非常有兴趣了解一下其他的这些家庭成员。

“一，”Dick指指自己。“二，”指向Jay, “三，”Tim, “四，”指Damian。

“技术上说Steph在我和Damian之间，”Tim说，“所以Damian其实是五。”

“五个罗宾，”Dick跟Bruce说，正好看见年长的男人愧疚地僵住。也许做这样的恶作剧还太早了，但是Bruce认为每一小点冒犯都会让Dick气成一个哭包这一点简直荒谬。不过话说回来，经历过他楼上那番爆炸性的反应后，他的恐慌是正当的。

“你知道我吗？”他问Jay,后者不屑地哧声。

“我们？不。我是说，我们一起约过几次，在你滚去欧洲把这个小蝙蝠弄出来之前，“他指着狠狠瞪着他的Damian，“然后你回到少年泰坦的时候我们偶然碰上过。”

“少年泰坦？”Dick说，不过他正在想着欧洲？然后记起Damian虽然不重但还是有的口音。

“跟班小孩联盟，”Jay简短的解释道。他咬了一大口Alfred准备作为的甜点三明治，嘴里塞满东西地说。当Dick冲他皱眉，他嬉笑着把嘴张得更大了。“但是不，我们的确不是很了解对方。你恨我。”

Dick认真地思考着。“我…我现在恨你吗？”

“不，”Tim说。

“不，”Damian说。

“我真的没有头绪，”Jay说。他看起来真的被Tim和Damian快速地回答吓了一跳。“不过，我一直认为你恨我。”

“我可能不会恨你，”Dick说。“如果你也是Bruce的儿子就不会。”

“我不是，”Jay脱口而出，突然间怒发冲冠。这个人的心情起伏变化惊人的快，不过这不是Dick不能应对的事。

Dick毫无反应。“他收养你了吗？”

“我——”Jay怒视他。“是的，但是——”

“那你就是他儿子。”

“家庭不是这么运作的！不管一张纸上说了什么，一个人的行动才能定义家人！”

“你正坐在这个家庭聚会中，”Dick指出，“跟Tim和Damian像兄弟一样吵嘴。Alfred管你叫Master Jason。你大概在这还有个房间。”

“那都不算，”Jay嘶声。“他们在怀念过去的我。”

“那究竟是什么意思？”

“我不能和你这么谈下去了，”Jay擦擦嘴站起来。他很明显准备戏剧性地夺门而出，Alfred出现在门口，拿着一件毛衣。

“外面有点冷，Master Jason,”管家一本正经地说，把红毛衣递给Jay。男人因为这尴尬的打断涨红了脸，从他手里一把夺过衣服。“如果您在您的仓库之一冻死就不好了。”

“谢谢，”Jay咬牙切齿地挤出来好像这个词字面意义上的伤害了他，然后溜走了。

不是Bruce的儿子个鬼。

“Dick，”Tim叫道。当Dick转过身，他发现一杯冒着热气的巧克力正戳在鼻子跟前。“来点甜的怎么样？清除你嘴里糟糕的Jason味。”

“睡觉之前吃甜的？”Bruce说，他们一致询问地看向Alfred。

“Master Dick的确经历了难熬的一天，”Alfred偏过头，Dick露出一个大大的微笑。他接过杯子，吸入它浓郁的香气。

这是他喝过最好的热巧克力。  
————  
Dick头晕目眩地醒来，好像他被塞进一个旋转茶杯里转了好几天，然后没有任何预警地被扔到地上。

他嘶了一声抱住脑袋。

“Bruce?”他呻吟道，手伸向他的alpha。如果他看上去足够可怜，他没准能让男人帮他倒杯水。他伸手环住Bruce的肘部，将自己更近的拉向他，将头窝进他伴侣的肩膀。“Bruce,我头痛的要死。”

“Dick?”Bruce听上去很迟疑而且…脆弱。Dick皱眉。他绞尽脑汁地试图想出为什么，但是他脑海中充满了空白的、不知所云的浆糊。哎。好吧夜翼，评估一下形势。

Bruce是穿着一件柔软的棉T恤和短裤睡的。Dick在浴衣一片赤-裸。房间里见鬼的一片狼藉，好像有人刚进来把所有的东西都从床上扔到了地板上。Bruce看上去好像Dick要打他一巴掌，这很荒唐，所以Dick最先解决这个问题：他双臂环住Bruce的腰，用鼻子蹭蹭他的脖子。

“好吧，”Dick在他耳边低声说，感到Bruce瞬间在这接触下放松了。“我猜有些奇怪的事发生了。”

“你不记得。”Bruce的声音很平淡。

“嗯…”Dick摇头。那一团白浆糊开始清除了，不过从它的样子看来这需要不只几秒的时间。“它会…它会回来的，我猜？关于巫童...和动物园…我觉得我把Zitka扔在你头上了？”

“你扔了。”

“哈，”Dick说。当他的alpha拒绝透露信息，他催促道，“你要让我继续猜到底发生了什么还是你要直接告诉我？”

Bruce张开嘴。他合上了。

“你被缩小到十岁了。在过去的三天里，”Bruce用他最不带情绪的蝙蝠侠嗓音说，但是Dick能够闻出他信息素散发的悲伤。“而且没有那之后的记忆。”

Dick花了点时间考虑。

“我-操，”他终于说道，缩了缩身子。那解释了这个房间：Dick小时候热衷于向人丢东西。而从Bruce的反应来看…“我吓坏了，是吗？”

“你过几个小时就会记得一切了，”Bruce说，还是用他可怕的蝙蝠侠嗓音。Dick哀鸣着将头重新埋进Bruce的肩膀。天啊，他都能想象出那个调皮捣蛋的年轻的他会陷入什么状态。除了及其他-妈-的惊慌失措的在Bruce的床上醒来——他有生动的记忆，对于那些糟糕的关于孤儿的谣言在最初的几年怎样烦扰这他。该死。

他怀疑Bruce对任何那些接受良好。

下定决心，Dick又蹭蹭Bruce的脖子，深深吸进他alpha的气息。舔了舔他脖子上最敏感，也是alpha信息素最强烈的一点，感受到Bruce在他怀里颤抖。

“Bruce，”Dick呻吟。当那没能得到他希望的反应，他一手顺着Bruce的胸膛摸下去，轻轻摸着他T恤的边缘。他把它提起来，用灵巧的手指划过他光-裸的皮肤直到Bruce终于有了反应，转身所以他能直视Dick的眼睛。

Dick看回去，一点不害怕。

“这不是个好主意，”Bruce断言，Dick翻了个白眼。“我是认真的。”

“你对自我惩罚上瘾，”Dick叹气，因为他能感觉到Bruce的阴茎在短裤里硬起来的轮廓。他漫不经心地在Bruce的下巴上亲了一口然后吻在唇上：满满的、温柔的、带着倦意。Bruce让自己沉迷了一会但转开身。Dick用手捧起他的脸强行让他们面对彼此。“我可能说了一些糟糕的话，对吗？你知道我不是那个意思的。”

“你是，”Bruce听起来很焦躁。Dick的本能大叫着让他去安抚他的alpha，尽管一部分的他觉得这样的蝙蝠很可爱。“我…忘了你会怎么质疑我们，过了这么多年之后。这是醍醐灌顶。”

“你的意思是十岁的我会怎么质疑，”Dick又一次亲吻他。他的手划过男人的肩膀，向下到肩胛骨，欣赏者紧致的肌肉和粗糙的伤疤。当他为了呼吸停止接吻，他说：“但是我都活过来了，我说那都没关系。除此之外，我最后原谅你了，不是吗？两个我都是。”

然后因为Bruce还在紧绷着，还是很迟疑，Dick决定不用语言来向他证明。他轻轻将她的alpha推倒，跨坐在他的臀部把男人半硬的性器滑进腿间。它不平滑也不性感也不是本世纪最浪漫的或其它任何事情，不过Dick不在乎。

他只是想接近。

他用屁股细致的轻松的磨蹭这Bruce的臀部，alpha坚硬的阴茎隔着棉内裤滑进他的股沟。衣物很快被润滑和前液打湿，几乎和他自己的阴茎摩擦在Bruce的胃部一样让人分心。Alpha不做抗争的让Dick控制。任他将他们亲密地、甜蜜地贴近在一起，Bruce把他拉低这样就可以把鼻子埋进Dick的颈窝。

“我怀念这个，”Bruce低吼，声音喘息，Dick几乎听不到他说了什么。“当你问起来像我的时你的气味。”

“因为我是，”Dick笑道，当男人握住他的屁股时惊呼出声。他猛的撞向Dick，剧烈的让青年以为Bruce的逻辑都透过衣服操进了他身体里。

不太可能，不管小黄片怎么说。不过这个想法同时也让他一阵颤栗。他用一个缠绵的吻奖励他的alpha，然后是另一个，再一个。

他持续亲吻着直到Bruce呻吟着湿漉漉地射在他身上，即使隔着内衣，他的精液还是滚烫，浓重，黏黏的。他伸手向后按摩着alpha的性器，拇指扫过他胀大的结。

“嘿，没事的，”Dick透过嘴唇喃喃道。男人在他身下粗重地喘息着，在Dick的触碰下拱起身，不做抵抗。简单地享受乐趣，不带一点Bruce一生都在接触的一层接着一层的复杂性。棒极了。Dick基本不用去摸他自己的阴茎就同样高潮了。比Bruce少很多，作为一个omega，不过足够多到让这些透明的液体（clear fluid其实我第一反应是清澈…讲道理它为啥会clear）滴下Bruce的肚子。等他平复呼吸，Dick好奇地用手指抹开精液。

“不干净，”Bruce最终吐出一句，声音粗砺。

“嘿，你是那个刚刚射了我一腿的人，”Dick笑道。他又一次紧握年长男人的阴茎然后松手倒在他身上。“嗯，我喜欢。”

“我们得洗个澡。”

“不想。”

“等它们都干了我们会字面意义上的粘在一起，”Bruce警告，Dick发出一声被打败的叹息。他从男人身上翻下来，伸出手。

Bruce,一生中仅此一次，没抱怨Dick可笑的行为。只是起身将Dick二十七岁的身体拖进怀里，把他抱进浴室——Dick就是在这时明白他们没事了。

\------------------------------  
（Damian欣喜若狂的神情简直让Dick心碎。

“Grayson!”他喊道，把从Bruce书房偷出来的书掉到了地上——Dick不傻，他知道Damian特别无聊的时候会做什么——冲向他的母亲。Dick把Damian拥进怀里，边笑边把他举高转圈圈。在Damian挣扎的扭来扭去时才终于把他放下，他害羞的不愿承认他喜欢飞起来。

Dick不太懂为什么；他也曾是，不管怎么说，一个飞翔的格雷森。

“你想我吗，Dami?”他戏弄道，在男孩抱住他的腰时用手托住Damian的后脑勺。他拨弄着他儿子的头发，仁慈地忽视了从胃部Damian脸埋进的地方蔓延开来的一片湿润。等男孩平复了自己，Dick温柔地慰抚他。“你这几天做的太棒了，Damian。我为你骄傲。”

Damian哼的一声别开眼，和Bruce慌张得不敢接受表扬一模一样。“别把我当孩子，Grayson。我只是回答了你——年轻的你的问题。”

“比大多数人强，”Dick雀跃地说，意有所指地看了眼房间那头的Bruce。蝙蝠侠也许藏在了报纸后面，但是Dick还没天真到认为他没在偷听。

“你不能再耍这种花招了，”Damian对他说，有点急躁。“我不能——如果你走了，我就追着你把你眼珠抠出来然后拖你回来。你不准再这样吓我了。”

“我永远不会离开你，Dami,”Dick平静地说，早就习惯了Damian暴力的言辞。他蹲下身直视Damian的眼睛。“不会以我自己的意愿。”

Damian嘴唇颤动着。“勉强接受。”

Dick微笑，擦掉Damian眼下的一串泪水，男孩一脸不高兴。真可爱。突然想起他带下来的礼物，Dick转身从靠枕底下掏出藏起来的礼物。

“根据Graysons的传统，”他声明，“我送给你一个私人的Zitka。”

他挥舞着Tim买给迷你他的小一点的毛绒大象。有了原版的Zitka安全地呆在他身边，Dick不太确定他会喜欢这个新的。然后他意识到谁才是这份礼物的完美接收者。

Damian挑起一条眉毛。“我对毛绒玩具来说太老了，Grayson。”

“是的，不过它和我的Zitka正好配对。”Dick耐心地说，预料到会有这样的抗议。“而且他可爱。和你一样。”

“我不可爱。”Damian愤慨地说，不过无论如何还是从Dick手里拿过了大象。他看着那只可爱的、毛绒绒的象鼻子，冲着他皱了皱鼻子。“这个玩具既烦人又比例失调。”

“烦失调（Disturbportional),”Dick说，Damian就给了他一个困惑的眼神。“不客气，鸟宝宝。”

“你太丢人了，”Damian说，声音接近于呜咽。然而，不同于他平常那样逃跑，他只是站在那生气。接着他走上前又一次抱住Dick的腰，紧紧地让青年觉得他快被碾碎了。

“谢谢，”Damian在他衣服里咕哝着。然后他儿子像火箭一样跑开了，匆匆跑出客厅下到蝙蝠洞，好像Dick会突然改变主意把大象要回去似的。说真的。

“我接下来要和Tim和Jason谈谈，”Dick跟还在偷听的Bruce说。“即使我不知道Jason什么时候才会从隐匿中出来。”

“你对他的评价真是折磨人的诚实，”Bruce说，放弃读报纸的伪装。“给他点时间。”

“那Tim呢？”

“睡在Kon家，”Bruce阴沉着脸好像这个想法让他反胃。Dick觉得这挺甜的，尽管Kon有时候比他乐意接受的更爱动手动脚。“给我们点更多的，呃。独处时间。”

“真贴心，”Dick说。“即使他真的刚刚在给我的热巧克力下药后躲起来了。”

“为了治愈你。”

“他就不能告诉我？”

“他知道让我们恢复正常很困难，”Bruce说，听上去有一点点惭愧。“年轻的那个你会想在这待更久，而我会由着你。Damian需要你回来。”

“确实，”Dick不得不承认。“但是这不能改变他躲起来的事实。哈。”一串年轻的他的记忆浮现出来。“我打赌他没注意到Damian在我之后嗑了多少，哼？”

“那些烦人的怒视，”Bruce说，“不断的拥抱。”

“你喜欢我的拥抱，”Dick用一根指头指着他，当他的alpha给他一个微笑时比起惊讶他更开心。

“我是喜欢，”蝙蝠侠承认，而Dick除了奖励他一个甜蜜的吻之外别无选择。）

\---------------------------------  
番外

 

不管怎样Dick还是追踪了Tim,并且很有先见之明的在向里窥视前真切的敲窗了。他冲房间里一个alpha和一个omega打得火热的信息素皱了皱鼻子，不过无视了Tim涨红的脸和超级小子窘迫的脸。给他们点应得的赞赏：起码他们试过了假装他们没在调情。

“吓了你们一跳，没错吧？”他大笑，在不成功地试图装酷五分钟后，Tim放松下来狠狠给了他一个拥抱。Dick紧紧把年经的omega压向胸口。Kon,证明了他这么多年里确实向Tim学了点东西，聪明地选择了去“倒杯水。”

“我很确定我能弄出解药，”Tim承认道，一脸坚定地退开。噢Tim——Dick想告诉他他可以放轻松，他不用老是去证明自己，还有他们都爱他不管他能达到怎样的成就。他反而选择揉乱Tim的黑发，当少年抬头看他时微笑起来。“我是说——我知道我能弄清楚，而且无论如何魔咒都会在一周后解除…”

“但是你不能控制的担心，”Dick补充上留白。“要是我永远十岁怎么办？”

“那就糟透了，”Tim抱住脑袋。“Damian会因为我失败了把我解剖的。还有Bruce。你和Bruce怎么办？”

Dick严肃地考虑这个问题。“…我认为我们只会有一个比平常更大的年龄差？”

“你是在说你会再次和他结合吗？”Tim看起来很震惊，Dick真的不明白这点。他冲他被收养的兄弟挑起眉，Tim只是摇摇头。“你知道吗？不。我很庆幸你变回了成年人以及你和Bruce可以继续你们两厢情愿的成年关系。”

“谢谢你，”Dick大度地说，Tim只是交叉起双臂。“我是认真的，Timmy。谢谢你这么快做出解药。我不能想象如果我像那样待一星期而不是几天会发生什么。”

“Damian,”Tim提醒他。“剖了我。”

“不，他不会的。我赌他最少几个月才会攒出足够的怒气做那个。”Tim看起来还有几秒就要长篇大论了，Dick值了值凌乱的床单阻止这个。“…你知道这意味着要严谨的保持吃避孕药对吧？我一点都不了解超级精-子是怎么工作的，不过我会让Bruce查查，为了保险。”

“哦上帝啊，”Tim，成功地被毫无防备地逮住，脸红的像着了火。“不！不，我们没在讨论这个！”

“青少年怀孕就是屁股上的一根刺，”Dick冲他伸出一根指头。“Bruce大概会把你锁在家而Damian会试图用世界上全部的爱和关注刷洗你肚子里的婴儿同时冲你脸上飞眼刀——”

“我们能不谈我想象中的婴儿了吗？我们都还没——我是说——”

“你以为我会不知道性闻起来什么样？”

“上帝啊，”Kon很不幸地在这时候重新出现在门口。他睁大眼睛看着Tim和Dick,后退一步。“呃。我得去，呃。拿点...柠檬放水里？”

Tim看上去想打自己的脑袋。或者Kon的。什么人的。Dick只是将注意力转移到超人的克隆上。

“Kon-El,”他说，“我刚刚才叮嘱Tim按时吃药。我们不想发生任何意外，嗯？”

Kon肉眼可见地苍白了。“呃。不。不，当然不。”

“那我确定你知道怎么照顾好一个omega，”Dick说。然后，令Tim恐慌的是，他开始在他的长手套里快速地翻找。他掏出一板药片塞进Tim的裤子口袋，好像这是正常的养兄弟之间会做的一样。“因为如果我听到一句关于你的坏话，Kon,我会毫不犹豫告诉Bruce。”

“你不会，”Tim说。  
“上帝啊，”Kon看上去不会说别的词了。

“这些是事后使的药，”Dick直白地告诉Tim,年轻的omega终于重新对身体有了足够的控制变得通红。

“出去！”他把他那令人窘迫的尴尬的兄长推向他进来的那扇窗。“出去，出去，跟Bruce说我过几天就回家。你太让人难堪了！”

“Damian也这么说，”Dick大笑，然后在Tim身体力行把他踹出去之前跳出窗。  
——————  
拜访Jason就困难得多，不是因为追踪他很难而是Dick知道年轻的男人讨厌被堵住。他得更有创新地接近他，如果他不想Jason销声匿迹再令花几年把他查出来的话。

“他们是对的，你知道吗，”他在超市的麦片区接近那个alpha。Jason蹦起来得有两英尺高，接着尽全力试图假装没有这么做。看他在在中午明亮的超市里，穿着日常的衣服很奇怪。他看上去不太像那个黑暗中潜行在犯罪巷的恶魔了，更像他曾经是的那个二十几岁的年轻人。

Dick紧接道：“我不恨你，Jason。你曾是——你是——Bruce的儿子。家人。”

“你认真的吗，伏击我就为了这个？”Jason冲他嘶声，看起来纠结于是生气还是难堪。大部分是生气，不过Dick非常、非常擅长区分真正的怒气和恼羞成怒，在持续面对Damian后。

“是的，”Dick说。“是的，我这么干了。”

Jason只是往篮子里塞了一盒肉桂吐司味麦片就怒气冲冲离开了。Dick让他走。做为他们蝙蝠家唯一的另一个alpha，Jason与Bruce的争吵很大一部分源自于不受自己控制。不幸的是，Bruce短时间内不准备放弃控制权——从那时起Dick的omega本能就逼着他作为其中的调停者了。

“你可以更经常回家，”又一次逮到Jason时他这么说，这次是在青年做喜欢的安全屋之一旁边的加油站。

“并且让Bruce因为我杀人再给我开膛？”Jason在他摩托加油的巨大噪音间喊道。每次Jason给他该死的怪物加油时大自然木器都会哭的。“不，真是谢谢了，鸟妈妈。”

“我能确保他是文明的，”Dick向他保证。“我有我的方法。”

“你有你的屁-股。”

“我的屁-股属于我，”Dick说。“而且因为它属于我，它是我的一个方法。”

“天啊，”Jason哀嚎。比起从他身上轧过去——他很容易就能这么做，Jason只是拧上油箱门，跳上他的摩托，头也不回地开走了。他甚至让Dick付的钱，而他用Bruce的一张信用卡结了。所以技术上说是Bruce付的账。

这是个进步，从各方面考虑：Jason恨死了用Bruce的钱买任何东西。

等到Dick追踪到Jason最喜欢的猫咖啡，alpha看上去已经放弃了。某种意义上。他没再试图逃走，这是主要的进展，而是选择扑通一声坐在他跟踪者对面的椅子上。

“迷你的你看着挺好玩，”他开门见山，向下盯着正抚摸一只玳瑁猫的Dick。“但是那不值得如果你要继续跟踪我。”

“迷你的我觉得你是个不满的大哥，不过始终是个哥，”Dick评论道。他轻抚猫背上的毛，在它伸展开来咕噜咕噜叫的时候微笑。“我认为和一家人在一起有很多优势。”

“你怎么知道？”冲口而出，紧接着僵住了。

Dick抬起头认真地看向Jason。“是，我怎么知道躲着Bruce是什么感觉。害怕他会发现并为乐我做的事谴责我。我不是说他不会——因为Bruce是个混蛋，好吧，我们都知道——但是Jay，直到我在我爱的人身边时我才开始重新做回自己。而Bruce...well，你知道Bruce。

Jason讥笑一声不过什么也没说。

“他爱你。他爱我们所有人，胜过一切，”Dick把那只玳瑁搂进怀里，猫有点恶心的努力舔着他的下巴以求更多的关注。“他只是不擅长表现出来。”

“我讨厌跟你说话，”Jaon嫌弃地告知他。“你，唯一的一个蝙蝠屎疯到会那个人待在一起。”

“我疯了，你疯了，”Dick耸耸肩。“我们都疯了。周五回家。Alfred牧羊人饼。”

可疑的沉默。

男人最终说：“用干酪或黄油做的土豆？”  
Dick知道他成功地用Alfred做的菜诱惑了Jason。

“都有，”Dick说，在Jason终于不情愿地点头时笑开了花。  
———————  
那个周五，他们最后决定玩邪恶的大富翁游戏，结果是Damian发誓要捅穿Jason的脑袋让他永远死亡；Tim冲他不留情面赢过来的一堆钱咧着嘴笑；Dick一边当着调停者一遍偷偷把钱送到Bruce那一堆里。Bruce,清楚的知道他在干嘛，偷偷把多余的那些钱放进Alfred的那一堆，而管家用多出来的基金在最后一秒打败了所有人。

“重来！”Damian大喊，当所有人都摇头说“不”时气的冒烟。他抓起迷你Zitka冲进餐厅，用阿拉伯语咕哝着威胁。Dick笑倒在地板上。

他笑的那么厉害足以让Damian听到，显然，因为男孩迅速冲回来跳上Dick柔软的腹部作为报复。

“我要吐了，”Dick上气不接下气，不过总之还是抱紧了男孩的腰。Damian豪不羞愧地蜷在他身上，冲每一个试图把他弄下来的家庭成员怒目而视。Dick拍拍他的头。“好吧，好吧，我们都赢了。Alfred只不过赢得最多。但是这是他应得的，对吗？容忍了我们所有那些破事。谢谢你Alfred。”

“不客气，Master Dick,”Alfres面无表情地说，Tim把他的那一大堆钱倒在管家头上。

Jason最终在一片混乱里从窗户溜了出去，不过是在给Damian房间周围留下足够让Bruce心脏病突发的火药后离开的。Dick管这个叫胜利：没人受伤；笑过了；而且Jason在试着跟Damian建立联系，用他自己的方式，即使Bruce不说。

“我们再也不干这种事了，”Bruce在他们准备睡觉时断然说道。

Dick只是给了他一个大大的傻（shit-eating)笑作为回应。

“我认真的，”年长的男人说，但是从他alpha的信息素就知道他默许了。

“我真爱你，”Dick甜蜜地说，Bruce看起来不敢置信的惊讶。他靠过去亲吻Bruce的脸颊，然后匆匆走进卧室，脸上带着羞涩的笑容。

在那之后，Bruce用不了多久就洗完了。


End file.
